Tigress's Reconciliation
by Tipofan4life
Summary: Po just defeated Tai Lung and everyone is safe once again and almost everyone is happy. A certain tiger is feeling guilty for how badly she treated him when he was chosen dragon warrior. Viper then reveals things to her about Po that worsen her guilt. Tigress knows she has to make things right but how? Will Po forgive her? Or did what she say crush his heart for good? Find out!
1. Enemies Defeated and Guilt Arises

**Here's a three-shot for you guys I came up with. This is what dreamworks should have done with Tigress after kfp1 an apology. The rest is my ideas to make it sweet hehe. Anyway, there should've been a scene where she apologized to Po for insulting him but we never got it. A scene from one of my other favorite cartoons, avatar the last airbender, inspired me to make a similar apology scene, it was the scene was where Zuko made amends with his uncle Iroh for how he treated him through his banishment and especially his betrayal in Ba Sing Se. Here I'm using that almost word for word but I don't own it. This will be emotional and very sweet in the end and there will be a bit of romance towards the end as well so here you go...**

 ***In the Jade Palace in front of the moon pool***

Po had just defeated Tai Lung, and peace was restored upon the valley. Po was relieved to find his master was alive and there, in front of the moon pool, lay an exausted Shifu and Po who were just at peace.

Po broke the calm silence and turned his head to the left to look over to his master laying next to him.

"Wanna go get something to eat?" Po said awkwardly as he twiddled his fingers on his belly.

"Uhhh... yep." Shifu replied quietly and food would seem quite nice at this point to regain their strength.

Tai Lung certainly did a number on Shifu as well as on Po and the rest of the five and dinner sounded like a good idea. A few seconds later, Po got up and helped the red panda to his feet who seemed too tired and hurt to stand. Po then gave him what was left of Oogways staff that Tai Lung broke, and Shifu clutched the staff tightly and leaned on it to stand.

"Thanks, Po." Shifu said straightening himself.

"No problem, master. It's a shame what Tai Lung did to Oogway's staff though." Po said picking up the other hooked piece.

"It's alright, maybe I can repair it later." Shifu replied as Po handed him the top part of the staff.

"Awesome!" Po exclaimed and Shifu smiled weakly.

"Thank you again for saving us, Po you have truly earned the title Dragon Warrior, and exceeded all of our expectations. I'm sorry that we judged you so harshly and bullied you." Shifu said apologetically for realized how judgemental and rude he himself was towards Po for just being humself.

Po smiled and nodded his head. "It's ok Shifu, I forgive you and like I said before, what was said to me may have hurt, but it couldn't have hurt anymore than did everyday just being me." Po said softly getting flashbacks of when he was younger of him getting made fun of for his weight and clumsiness.

"Thank you, dragon warrior and... I'm sorry to hear that, perhaps we can make it up to you - that is if you wish to stay here." Shifu said as the two begin to walk towards the kitchen.

"Ah, it's fine Shifu and of course I'm staying!" Po stated happily with a grin throwing his arms up in the air.

Shifu was shocked he wanted to stay after all that he had and the others did to him. "Wait? You are?" Shifu said surprised to which Po nodded. "I thought you would want to go back down to the village to your father and find a nice girl, and you know... live your normal life." Shifu stated unsure why he still wanted to stay with them.

Po chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Nah, I think I'll stay here; I can visit my dad anytime when I'm not busy training..." Po was saying enthusiastically with a smile and Shifu just smiled satisfied as he continued. "...and as for the girl... the one I fancy doesn't really feel the same way, you know?" Po said somewhat sadly with a shrug and then Shifu stopped him before they entered the empty kitchen.

Shifu caught on to what he was saying and already knew whom he was talking about. Shifu then chuckled softly and Po looked at him curiously. Then Shifu punched his arm playfully but hard.

"Ow! Why did you do that for?" Po asked rubbing his arm and Shifu smirked.

"It's _Tigress_ isn't it?" Shifu asked slyly raising a brow and Po's face turned red instantly as he began to stutter nervously. "Yup it's that obvious." he pointed out.

"W-whaaa? Naaaah... I-I-I mean there's no way..." Po stammered nervously and Shifu quickly cut him off by raising his paw.

"C'mon Po, I may be old but I'm no fool. The way you look at her and admire her is so obvious, and not to mention the look on your face, when she broke the tile pieces with a split kick a few days ago." Shifu stated while looking him in the eye, daring him to argue back.

Po sighed in defeat and his cheeks flushed again as he says, "Fine it's true, Shifu. I do have feelings for her, in fact... I'm in love with her, but I'm sure she'll never feel the same way. I don't think we'll ever be together."

Shifu then limped over to him and placed his paw on his shoulder and smiled softly.

"I wouldn't say that, Po you're a... what's the word you use?... awesome guy." Shifu said and Po grinned this was the second time he used Po's words. "Just give her time and perhaps she'll open up to you and you'll have that chance with her." Shifu replied calmly.

Po however was a bit surprised at what he said for he thought he would put the wuxi finger hold on him again if he knew his feelings for his daughter.

Po smiles slightly and said, "Really!?" with excitement in his voice and Shifu nodded softly.

"Of course, Po. Nothing's impossible - didn't Oogway say that? Now... let's get something to eat." Shifu stated and Po nodded then they made their way into the kitchen where Po began to make a batch of dumplings and noodles.

 ***In the village***

Meanwhile, the whole valley was still foggy from the effects of the wuxi finger hold that Po used to defeat Tai Lung with. When Po ran off to find Shifu, everyone was still happy and excited accepting Po as their dragon warrior. The five along with the valley bowed to him calling his master and the five knew he was one of them now; everyone seemed to be happy... everyone except Tigress.

While the four helped the villagers back into their homes, Tigress just stood there deep in her thoughts. A sad expression was on her face as she remembered how she treated Po when he first arrived telling him he didn't belong here when he did. She insulted him through her jealousy, venom and hatred lacing every word, even calling him fat and a disgrace to kung fu. The hurt expression on his face afterward that she pictured in her mind, caused her guilt to grow even more. What was wrong with being a little chubby? Po was a panda after all, it's not like he could help it.

Now that her jealousy was gone, she started to see what a kind-hearted, nice sweet guy he really was. And now, she thought his chubbiness was not disgusting but rather... adorable. But Tigress knew she had to aplogize to him for what she had said and done to him and these new strange thoughts would have to wait.

What if she had actually slashed at that face of his with her claws? How would she live with herself seeing a big scar on his left cheek for the rest of his life knowing she did that to him. Tigress's guilt and regret got even worse the more she thought about this and then Viper noticed her saddened face and came to her side breaking her out of her thoughts.

"What's on your mind, sister? The valley is safe again... why the sad face?" Viper asked softly as she slithered up next to her.

Viper could tell she was in deep turmoil unlike she had ever seen her in before. Something or _someone_ had gotten past the walls of the hardcore tiger's heart and Viper could see them crumbling at last. Tigress was now starting to open up for the first time in many years and the emotional walls began to come down.

Tigress sighed heavily and turned her head to the snake with the saddest expression Viper ever saw on her face. "It's Po. I... actaully feel aweful for what I said to him out of my jealousy, insulting him like a spoiled child for just being himself. I made fun of him and... I need to apologize." Tigress stated sadly as she hung her head in shame.

Viper then smiled happily that she realized her mistake and that she was finally opening up; the snake then motioned for Tigress to follow her for a much needed walk while the rest followed some distance behind.

Viper then spoke up while they walked towards the thousand steps. "I am glad that you realize what you've done was wrong, sister. It was indeed and yes, you do need to apologize to him but there is something that happened to Po in his childhood that you don't know about, that you should." Viper said calmly and Tigress looked at her curiously and saw her serious expression.

Tigress nodded, "What happened to him?" Tigress asked not feeling any better but worse by the face Viper was giving her.

Viper sighed sadly and began to tell his story that Po told her when Mantis got the acupuncture needles out of his back and what Mr. Ping told her about him, "Po has been picked on a lot in his life and even physically hurt for just being himself. When Po was little, his dad Mr. Ping, would send him out to the market to get groceries and supplies for the noodle shop. It didn't always go smoothly though, many times when he went, older boys would jump him and push him down just because he was clumsy. Then they would proceed to beat him mercilessly, calling him cruel names, making fun of him just because he was overweight..." Viper told her in a sad tone and Tigress was horrified and her hard heart broke as she heard this.

And despite her hard heartedness, she began to feel water in her eyes but held them back. Her guilt only got worse after hearing this. Tigress tried to restrain herself but couldn't as her only thoughts were, " _What have I done? I was just another bully for him and I've acted way below a master... how could I have done this?_ " Viper then continued,

"...And several times he would be sent home to his dad, Mr. Ping, empty handed - often in tears with bruises, and cuts all over his body." Viper said gravely and Tigress's hard heart broke hearing this and she couldn't take it anymore.

Her face contorted and her lip quivered sorrowfully as her mind raced. "Poor, Po..."

"Didn't anyone try to help him?" Tigress asked, grief lacing her words and Viper shook her head. "W-what h-have I done!?" Tigress asked in a shaky voice and Viper sighed as the two stopped half way up the thousand steps.

"Nothing that can't be forgiven or made right, Tigress." Viper stated with a small smile and Tigress felt like the most vile person on earth.

"But how Viper? How!?" Tigress asked somewhat desperately. "There's no way he could ever forgive me after everything I've said and how badly I treated... ugh!" Tigress whispered still fighting back tears but to no avail as a tear finally escaped her eyes and rolled down her cheek.

"Yes there is, Tigress! Po is a very nice guy he will forgive you... you just have ask." Viper stated kindly with a small smile and Tigress tried her best to prevent a sob, feeling guilty and totally ashamed.

"No there's not! I know he is, he's very kind but there's no way he can-" Tigress was saying but Viper cut her off.

"Yes there is! Enough, Tigress he WILL forgive you, again, you just need to ask and stop being afraid to feel for once!" Viper said and Tigress nodded but still wasn't convinced.

"And do you want to know what kept a smile on his face? What helped him stop crying and feel better through his pain?" Viper questioned with a smile growing.

"What?" Tigress whispered weakly.

"It was YOU, Tigress!" Viper said, almost shouted happily and Tigress's eyes widened in shock.

"Me?"

The snake nodded, "After Mr. Ping tended to Po's bruises and cuts, he would then try many things to help him stop crying but none would work. Finally, he would sit him in his lap and tell him stories about the furious five and then he would stop crying. And when he heard about YOU, his eyes lit up! It has been his dream, since he was little to one day meet you, his hero. He's VERY fond of you, Tigress." Viper said now finished with a smile and Tigress painfully smiled back.

"And to think that when he finally meets me; I treat him this way..." she whispered to herself.

As Tigress heard what Viper said, her turmoil and guilt pained within her as she heard how Po had admired her and looked up to her in times of great pain for him. Tigress indeed felt so low for what she said and how she treated him after hearing what Po's been through. Oh, how she wish she wouldn't have said those things to him! Tigress truly cared for him now, and was beginning to feel something for him. Tigress winced painfully at the image of his plushy face all bruised up with blood oozing from the corners of his lips and tears streaming down his cheeks. Tigress knew what she had to do and then Viper broke her out of her thoughts.

"It's time to redeem yourself, Tigress. Go to him. You know what you have to do." Viper said gently but seriously and Tigress nodded with a pained smile.

"Thank you, Viper." Tigress whispered as she kept thinking about all that Viper had said.

"You're welcome sister, now I suppose I should slither back up to the palace." Viper said looking up the steps. "Crane said he needed help with a canvas so I must be going. And remember what I said." Viper said seriously giving her a firm glare and then she slithered up the steps with the other three.

Tigress nodded and she continued up the thousand steps behind the four while deep in thought. Tigress swore to herself that if Po somehow forgave her, she would try to be a real, true friend to him and be there for him making sure no one would hurt or bully him ever again. But for now she had to reconcile with him and make right her deepest regret.

 **That's it for part 1! What y'all think? Will Tigress be able to make amends with Po and will he forgive her so they can start over on the right foot? Or did her insults hurt him to the very core to the point of no return? Find out in part 2! Sorry if the title sucks but idk what else to name it maybe I'll come up with a better name. And yes I cut out the second chapter plz dont be mad. I decided to not make it three parts but two. Anyway, thanks for reading and plz be nice in the reviews! :) See you in the next chapter!**

 **Peace out!**

 **\- Tipofan4life**


	2. Dinner and the missing tiger

**Here's part 2 for you guys! I'm glad y'all like the first one so here's the second one! This will be very emotional but sweet in the end so here you go...**

 ***At the Jade Palace***

Finally, the five made it up to the top of the thousand steps to the palace. Everyone was hungry including Tigress and they made their way to the kitchen for dinner. When the scent of dumplings and noodles hit their noses, their. stomachs growled and they heard Po and even Shifu laughing and talking. The four, except Tigress, ran into the kitchen where they saw Po and Shifu talking about kung fu and chopstick fighting over a single dumpling again. It was ridiculous to say the least, but for the first time, Shifu was having fun and he was proud of his student. Perhaps, he should teach him chopstick fighting later.

Tigress ran to her room deciding to skip dinner, fearing that Po would be mad at her. She was ashamed and didn't want to see the look of anger on his face that she knew she deserved. But little did she know, Po was far from angry. Once Tigress entered her room, she shut the door, and slumped down behind it on the ground hugging her knees, staring sadly into space, deep in thought.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Po motioned for the four to join them and they did but the second he looked away, Shifu snatched the dumpling and ate it quickly.

"Hey!" Po said annoyed as he quickly turned his head back to Shifu who had a mouth full of dumpling.

"You must never take your eyes off your opponent, panda." Shifu said with a smirk and then swallowed.

Po narrowed his eyes at him playfully as Shifu did the same and a silence passed before the room erupted into laughter. As they talked and ate their food, the four thanked Po for saving them and the valley but Po knew someone was missing. It was Tigress, and he remembered seeing a blur of orange and black run by earlier but it didn't stop at the kitchen. Po even set out a plate of her favorite tofu and a bowl of noodles for her. Po looked over at her empty chair and towards the barracks with a worried expression on his face.

"Hey guys... where's Tigress?" Po asked in a worried tone as he looked towards them.

The four of them shrugged for they didn't know either. The feline usually ate with them but this time they didn't know where she went.

"I donno." Viper spoke up raising a brow. "Maybe she's taking a nap or something? She might be out later." Viper said kindly assuming she was either working on her apology or resting for they were all tired due to Tai Lung.

Po chuckled warmly and smiled imagining her sleeping like a worn-out kitten, "Yeah hehe. I do hope she's ok and not hurt." Po said with concern in his voice and Viper grinned at his deep care for her. It was obvious to the snake he had certain feelings for the female tiger warrior.

"I wouldn't blame her for taking a nap though, Tai Lung did a number on all of us." Po said with a solemn face before it quickly turned back into his signature smile. "So! Who wants noodles?" He said getting up and going over to the stove where a pot of hot noodles sat over the fire.

The four, including Shifu, raised their hands except Viper, who just raised her tail. Po smiled even wider and filled seven bowls with his dads famous secret ingredient soup. After Po passed out the soup, he prepared a tray for Tigress, and on it he placed a bowl of hot soup along with a plate of her favorite cubed tofu and a cup of tea. Shifu smiled proudly at the panda's care for his daughter and shook his head with a chuckle as he slurped down his noodles.

While they ate, Po told them how he defeated Tai Lung by using his wit and new found kung fu. Po told them he was rather easy to fight and beat once he got into it and used what he had been taught. The five at the table were amazed and dumbfounded and when Po explained how he figured out the secret to the dragon scroll. The panda exceeded all their expectations and everyone had finally accepted him.

Meanwhile, Tigress was overhearing them from her room and she was in disbelief that he cared about her so much. The panda didn't sound mad at all when talking about her but asked if she was ok or if she was hurting. Concern was in his voice and her heart was warmed hearing this but still heavy as Tigress planned on what she would say to apologize to him. The tiger slumped back down to the floor and curled into a ball, hugging her knees, deep in thought.

Back in the kitchen, everyone was finishing up and while Po was doing the dishes the five bid each other and Po, good night, and they all went to their seperate rooms. After Po finished the dishes, he poured Tigress a fresh, hot bowl of soup and warmed the tea and prepared to take the tray to take to her room.

In Tigress's room she heard the five leave the kitchen say their goodnights and walk to their rooms. She also heard Po doing the dishes and humming happily to himself and Tigress just couldn't understand how he could be so happy after all he's been through and all that she put him through. Soon Tigress heard him put the final dish away and her heart skipped a beat when she heard his footsteps slowly approaching the barracks and then they stopped at her door. Tigress's heart beat rapidly in her chest for what she heard surprised her and the panda even brought HER food!

Po carried the tray to Tigress door and he stopped outside and took a deep breath and said, "Master Tigress? I hope you're ok... missed you at dinner." Po said sadly with a sigh then continued in his normal cheerful tone. "I brought you some food! I'll leave it outside your door... it's your favorite cubed tofu and some hot tea and a bowl of noodles. I hope you like it Master Tigress..." Po said as he set the tray down outside her door.

Tigress cringed at the word "master" for she felt unworthy of that title considering she acted way below a true master. Tigress's just couldn't understand how he could be so kind and friendly towards her. It touched her and Tigress felt like she didn't deserve his kindness, but Tigress was indeed hungry, and as she smelled the noodles and tofu, her stomach growled.

"... and I will try to prove myself here... to YOU, Tigress... to try my best, and I know you hate me but..." Po said softly, sadness lacing his words and then he paused.

Po remembered her words on his first day there and how hearing about her alone would make his rough days better. Tigress felt a knife stab her heart at his words for she didn't hate him anymore, she was starting to like the idea of the panda being with them. And Tigress knew he already had proven himself to her and everyone at the palace. She placed a paw over her mouth to muffle a whimper and Tigress listened to his soft voice as silent tears threatened to escape her eyes again.

"... you're my hero!" He choked as he himself was trying not to cry. "And I wish I could tell you how much you mean to me... but I can't." Po whispered sadly with a sigh as a tear rolled down his cheek and fell, hitting the wood floor below.

Tigress closed her eyes tightly and tightened her paw around her mouth trying not to let any sound escape. After all she said to him, he still looked up to her and even held feelings like that for her. Po sniffed and quickly composed himself back to normal cheerful attitude.

"Anyway! Goodnight Master Tigress, I hope you sleep well and enjoy your nap." Po said kindly and then walked over to his room, opened his door, and walked in.

Po took a long look at her door before slidding his shut and crashing on his bed. As soon as Tigress knew he was in his room, she let the tears silently fall from her eyes for the first time in a long time. She needed to let go for once and let herself feel and the panda began to tear down her walls unknowingly - that she built up. Tigress saw herself as a monster and what she did to Po confirmed it to her. And she was sure Po would never forgive her for she she did but Tigress would still try to make things right somehow and apologize.

Tigress removed her paw from her mouth, slid open her door and saw the tray of food and pulled it into her room. Tigress wiped her tears with the back of her paws, put her feet together, and took in the scent of the soup. It smelled so good and she noticed he even put basil in the soup. Tigress loved basil, especially on her tofu which he sprinkled a generous amount of basil on. Soon Tigress began to eat the food even though she felt she didn't deserve it. Everything tasted delicious! The soup was wonderful and tofu was cooked to perfection and the tea was so refreshing! It was the best meal she ever had and she even purred a little as she licked her lips savoring the tastes of everything she just ate.

Tigress then set the tray aside with her stomach filled at last but her heart heavy. She knew she didn't deserve his kindness or his food but Tigress was touched and planned on thanking him the next day. Soon Tigress sighed sadly, got up, walked over to her bed, and curled into a ball and slowly fell asleep.

Tigress thought she would be eased of her guilt in her sleep but she was wrong!

 _Tigress's Dreamscape._

 _In Tigress's dream, she found herself by a market in the valley of peace and villagers were running to and from it. There she saw a crowd of older kids gathering around a younger Po. The young panda looked terrified and the older boys were shoving him around_ _roughly,_ _asking what he was doing there, why he couldn't loose weight and insulting him harshly. Tigress was horrified and she saw the most hurt expression on his face as tears started to form in his eyes and begin running down his cheeks. A few seconds later, one of them punched him in the face hard and knocked him down to the ground as the others surrounded him. One ran off with the groceries he just bought and the rest began to beat him. They mostly hit his cheeks and stomach insulting him as he cried and screamed in pain. Tears welled up in Tigress's eyes and she felt a pain stab her heart as she watched this. Now she genuinely cared for him and Tigress quickly got down on all fours and ran towards him to try to save him._

 _"STOP! Leave him alone right now!" She shouted angrily then she quickly ran towards him but to no avail as the distance somehow grew larger between them._

 _As hard as she ran, Tigress just couldn't get to him and the bullies didn't hear her and continued to beat him as he screamed in pain and cried. Her heart broke seeing this and she was forced to watch this take place. Tigress stopped running and the distance became normal and she watched in horror as they did this to him. Tigress winced at every painful blow, wishing there was something she could do to stop this. Soon they stopped, and ran off leaving a injured Po on the ground, all bruised up, trying to shield his body from the blows as he sobbed._

 _Tigress was able to step closer to him now and he lifted his head and looked up at her. Young Po's white, chubby face was bloody, his cheeks were bruised, and his tears matted his cheek fur. Tigress gasped and her heart skipped a beat as she knelt down eye level with him. Tigress then picked him up a little and held up his shoulders in her arms laying him across her lap._

 _"Shhh, it's ok. Shhh it's gonna be ok they won't hurt you ever again, ok?" Tigress soothed as she tried her best to calm him while she rocked him in her arms._

 _"Tigress, why didn't you save me?" Young Po said through a sob and Tigress held him closer in her arms as he winced in pain._

 _"I-I'm s-s-so sorry... I-I tried but I couldn't-" Tigress said shakily holding him and he spoke up again._

 _"W-why did you hurt me, Tigress?" Po choked as his body shook and blood trickled down his lips. Tigress felt a pain stab her heart again as she was starting to understand what this all meant. "I believed in you. Y-You're my hero!" He said with a whimper._

 _"I-I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, I'm sorry..." She apologized frantically trying not to sob but this broke her. Tigress truly felt for him now and this was almost too much to bear for her._

 _All of a sudden, young Po vanished from her arms and she looked around to find him but he was nowhere to be seen. The surroundings changed to a dark void where she heard voices shouting._ _Familar voices._

 _"Monster! Monster! Tigress is a monster!" The familar voices shouted and laughed evilly._

 _Tigress gasped and agreed with the voices she knew all too well after seeing this. Tigress screamed and tried to run away from the voices but they just got louder._

 _"Monster! Monster! Monster! Tigress the monster!" They shouted and Tigress screamed again in fear covering her ears._

End of dreamscape

 **Authors note:** **That's it for part 2! Part 3 is coming I promise! Sorry had to cut it off here cause it was getting too long for one. chapter so the third will the final one. Thanks for reading guys im glad y'all like this part 3 is almost done and will be up soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing more to come later!** **Peace out!**

 **\- Tipofan4life**


	3. The Power of Forgiveness and Love

**Here's part 3 the last and final chapter in this story! This resumes from Tigress's nightmare in the previous chapter. So without** **further a due, the rest of the story...**

 ***The next morning***

Tigress jolted awake from her nightmare and sat straight up on her bed, breathing heavily. Sweat heavily drenched her fur and tears matted her cheek fur and she clenched her chest with her paw, feeling her heart beat rapidly. The dream felt so real unlike any other Tigress ever had before. The image of Po's bruised and bloody face was fresh in her mind; it shook her to her very core and her walls fell at last.

Tigress noticed it was morning and after she composed herself and wiped her eyes, she got out of her bed, and ran to the door as quick as she could. Tigress opened her door and ran out into the hallway and stopped frantically looking around for Po, while still shook up from the dream. Viper quickly slithered up next to her, in front of Tigress's door as soon as she ran out.

"Tigress, what's wrong? I heard you scream and... you look terrified! What happened!?" Viper asked for she has never seen her like this before.

"I'll tell you later... where's Po? I need to talk to him, NOW!" Tigress said desperately with a pleading look in her still blurry amber eyes.

Viper knew what she was going to do and she was pleased she was doing it at last. It was time. Time to make things right once and for all. Viper smiled softly and pointed to Po's room with her tail.

"He's in there... resting. Tai Lung did a number on him and he's sore. Also Shifu let us all have the day off for once." Viper said softly and then looked up at Tigress.

Tigress was surprised Shifu let them have a day off to rest and she then smiled weakly and whispered, "Ok... thank you... and I'm ready." Tigress said with a sigh as she stepped towards his door.

"You look ready, Tigress." Viper said calmly with a proud smile and Tigress nodded sadly.

Tigress then took a deep breath and sighed heavily before sliding open his door and walking in a little.

"Po, I-" Tigress began shakily and nervously but cut herself off when she saw him sleeping with his back towards her while the panda was snoring loudly.

Po looked so cute when he was sleeping; Tigress smiled and chuckled seeing this and hearing his blissful snores that were seemed so calming to hear. Tigress sat down on the floor behind him with her legs crossed indian style, and decided to just wait for him to wake up. After a few minutes, Po sat up in his bed with a big stretch and a cute yawn with his back turned towards Tigress still. Tigress gasped slightly feeling nervous and anxious with her mind racing with many thoughts. Po turned his head slightly behind him and saw Tigress sitting on the floor out of the corner of his eye. Po gasped and quickly turned his head back around and furrowed his eyebrows and sat in silence.

Tigress rose to her knees as her heart grew heavier in fear and guilt not sure how he was going to respond. Tigress's heart raced for she was sure he wasn't going to forgive her. It just didn't seem possible; she expected for him to yell at her and she would take it, knowing well she deserved it. But what would come however, was the opposite! Her paws shook in nervousness and in fear of what Po might say. This was it! The moment of Tigress's Reconciliation.

"Po... I know you must have mixed feelings about seeing me..." Tigress began shakily as tears formed in her eyes then she continued her sincere, most heartfelt apology. "... but I want you to know... that I'm so so so sorry, Po." She choked as the painful tears now freely rolled down her orange cheeks at last, unrestrained. "I am so sorry and ashamed of what I said and how I treated you! I don't know how I can ever make it up to you, but I-" Tigress was saying through her tears but was cut off when Po turned around and quickly yanked her into a tight, warm embrace.

Tigress stiffened up, surprised at first, but she quickly relaxed in his warm, soft arms and wrapped her arms around him returning the embrace as best as she could. Tigress was beyond shocked and in total disbelief at how he could forgive her so easily. It didn't seem possible, for Tigress thought he would be furious with her for he had every right to be, but here he was, tenderly embracing her like nothing even happened as he too shed silent tears and she let hers silently fall onto his shoulder.

"B-but how? How!? How could you forgive me so easily!? I thought you would be furious with me!" Tigress said feeling angry at herself and guilty for her actions as tears streamed from her eyes.

Po began to rub her back with one paw and hold her tighter to comfort her as her body shook in his arms. Po did his best to comfort her and to assure her everything was ok and that he forgave her, for he wasn't mad at all.

"I was never angry with you, Tigress." Po spoke softly as his calm, gentle voice soothed her along with the one paw rubbing her back.

"I was sad, because I was afraid you'd lost your way." Po whispered softly into her ear soothing her while holding her tighter.

"I did loose my way but..." Tigress said still shaking a little as she sobbed softly into the crook of his neck. Po then slowly broke the embrace and gently held her back a little by both of her shoulders, looking into her blurry amber eyes.

"But you found it again!" Po said softly with a warm smile and Tigress smiled back and nodded feeling the weight of her guilt and worry leave her.

Po then cupped her cheeks with his paws and wiped the rest of her tears away with his thumbs.

"And I'm so happy that you that you have, Tigress." Po whispered softly, still smiling and then he placed his paws on her shoulders and looked into her beautiful, amber eyes that were beginning to clear up.

Tigress indeed felt better as the burden and guilt that pained her over what she did left at last and she was very happy to know that he had forgiven her. Tigress expected him to yell, but he hugged her, and she expected him to hold a grudge, but he forgave her and tenderly comforted her.

"I didn't do it alone Po..." Tigress said with a smile and a sniff before embracing him again. "You helped me find my way again." Tigress whispered as she burried her face into the crook of his neck and held the panda tightly. Po smiled contently and hugged her back as she finally stopped shaking and the two embraced in peaceful silence before breaking once again.

Po held her shoulders and looked into her gorgeous, amber eyes and she looked into his jade green ones, both lost in each others eyes. Tigress smiled with rosy cheeks and then spoke up, "Thank you. Perhaps now we can... start over?" She asked and Po nodded with warm smile.

"Hi, I'm Master Tigress of the Jade Palace, it's nice to meet you." Tigress said with a smile and a small purr escaping her throat. Po chuckled and rubbed her soft shoulders. "Hi, Master Tigress I'm Po a simple noodle guy and it's so nice to meet you." He said and the two laughed softly at the others antics.

"You really do belong here, Po. And now we can start this off on the right foot as friends." Tigress said with a grin and thought about telling him her feelings but decided to wait till the right time.

"Of course!" Po said with a grin happy to finally start his friendship with Tigress his secret love and new real friend.

"And Po?" Tigress asked placing a paw of his left shoulder.

"Yes, Tigress?" He replied as the two locked eyes again.

"I promise you, as your real friend, Po..." She said kindly but seriously. "... I won't let anyone hurt you EVER again. Physically or emotionally."

Po smiled again feeling happy at her words, "Thanks, Tigress! That's all I've wanted since I was young and... what do you mean?" Po asked raising a brow confused on what she meant but happy to have her protection.

"Well...Viper told me your story. She told me what happened to you when you were younger, how people would beat you and insult harshly you for no reason." Tigress said in a sad tone with her ears flattened but this time her heart wasn't heavy with guilt but she truly felt sorry for him. "A-and I'm so sorry that happened to you and as your real friend, I won't let anything like that happen to you ever again." Tigress said softly but firmly, now finished.

Po nodded and understood what she meant now and he smiled at her happily. Tigress felt her cheeks warm up at his smile and she was about to say something again when she saw something on his left cheek. She gasped slightly; it was a small bruise which Tai Lung inflicted on him from their battle. Tigress gently placed her paw on his cheek and turned his head slightly to see it a little more. It wasn't swollen but it was there. Po blushed a little feeling her warm, fuzzy paw on his cheek and felt a little confused at what she was looking at on his cheek

"What's wrong, Tigress?" Po asked gently as she inspected the bluish bruise on his cheek. "What do you see?"

"A-a bruise. Tai Lung he... hurt you." Tigress whispered softly as her ears flattened sadly as she could only imagine what Tai Lung did to him.

Po raised a brow and although he felt it, he didn't think it would bruise. "Really? Didn't think he hit me that hard there... but it's fine, Tigress!" He said assuring her he was ok but she wasn't convinced judt yet.

"You sure? I mean... does it hurt?" Tigress asked softly with a concerned look while stroking his bruised cheek.

"A little but not too bad. Why?" Po said trying to act like a tough warrior but Tigress had an idea to show him just how much she cared about him and a little of how she felt about him.

Tigress smirked and said, "Ok, Po close your eyes then."

Po gave her a confused look. "Ok... but why?" He asked curiously.

Tigress blushed slightly and removed her paw from his cheek and said, "I'm going to make it feel better. Just do it!" She said gently but insistently.

Po nodded with a smile and did as he was told and closed his eyes. As soon as he closed his eyes, Tigress leaned in and gently kissed his cheek. Po's eyes shot open and after a few seconds, she pulled away and smiled at him and a blush grew on her cheeks. The panda blushed bright red and was totally shocked. THE master Tigress just kissed him on the cheek! Po was at a total loss for words.

Tigress then stood up still smiling at him. "Better?" She asked sweetly and he nodded rubbing his cheek with a goofy, dreamy smile on his face.

Tigress chuckled and tried her best to hold back a small giggle at his reaction. "Good. Now I'll see you at breakfast, ok?" She said gently and Po stopped rubbing his cheek and looked up at her.

"Y-yeah of course! I'll be there in a little bit." Po said shyly still somewhat in shock over what just happened.

Tigress smiled warmly at him and then before she turned to leave she remembered the meal he gave her the night before.

"Oh and one more thing!" Tigress said before she slid open his door to leave. Po looked up at her and listened. "Thanks for the food last night even though I felt like I didn't deserve it. It was the best meal I ever had!" She said kindly with a content smile as she remembered the wonderful food she ate the night before that he made for her.

"You're certainly welcome, Tigress! I'm glad that you liked it; I missed you at dinner so... I thought I'd bring you something." Po said softly and Tigress grinned.

"Thanks! Thanks for everything." Tigress said gently as her guilt and sorrow over what she did was gone.

Po gave her another warm smile and nodded and Tigress smiled back and stepped out the door, closing it gently behind her.

Tigress walked into the kitchen feeling like a whole new person with a smile on her face for the first time in a long time. Tigress made things right at last and he forgave her so easily and she would never forget it. Especially how he held her in his arms and how kind he was to her.

Po was getting ready for the day as he remembered all that happened that morning between them. Po now had a real, true friend at last and maybe one day soon... something more. He smiled dreamily like an idiot when he remembered the kiss she gave him and planned on some day telling her how he felt. This was a new day and for both of them... it was the start of something new.

 **The End!**

 **That's it you guys!!! It's finally done! This sounded a whole lot better in my head than when I actually wrote it but I hope y'all like it! And ivesaid I've said this before and I'll say it again due to some reviews. Yes this is taken from avatar scene and added into the story I've SAID this before! All credit to that scene from avatar. It's not mine I just wanted to use it somehow as a reference to that show. I'm going to possibly do a continuation or a sequel on this if y'all want but it will be under a different title. Anyway thank you so much for reading if you liked this story check out some of my other tipo ones... until next time!**

 **Peace Out!**

 **\- Tipofan4life**


End file.
